The Sun Always Rises
by Twinstar
Summary: Angel finds out Buffy is dead
1. Default Chapter

WHEN THE WORLD WAS A BETTER PLACE Fred Policarpio Fred Policarpio 2 14 2001-05-30T01:59:00Z 2001-05-30T01:59:00Z 6 1380 7867 Butterfly 65 15 9661 9.4402 

**THE SUN ALWAYS RISES** CHAPTER ONE: THE END OF HIS WORLD 

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss

This takes place after the season 5 finale of Buffy and season 2 finale of Angel. I cannot wait 4 long months to know what happened so I decided to write one myself.

Refers to thoughts of either Angel or Buffy

I live for feed-back so please send any to noise is deafening. It is all around him, he cannot escape. Looking down upon the city while leaning over the edge of the building Angel cannot help but compare the people he saw as ants, drones to a never-ending purpose. All working as a whole but lost when it came to any sort of individuality.

**Look at these people going through their lives as if nothing happened. Never realizing that they might never have experienced another sunrise if it wasn't for her… She sacrificed her very life for them and they never knew it. She was never thanked for her sacrifice and never will be. Everyday life will go on without her and no one will care. Only a handful of friends and loved ones will morn the death of the world's saviour. **

**THUMP…CRASH**

**Angel looks down at his hand and never realized that while thinking he unknowingly hit his fist against the side of the building in anger. He looked at his bruised and bloody fist and didn't feel a thing. He hasn't been able to feel anything since the day he found Willow waiting for him at the hotel.**

**He was on cloud nine after he and Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia came back from another dimension. After facing the demon inside himself and being able to control that dark side of himself, he began thinking that he can finally let go of the fear that he kept to himself all these years. Even if he was cursed with a soul he never was able to face that side of himself that made him not human. But he actually saw the reflection of his human self and that dark being he kept in the shadows and he was able to keep the two apart. He was able to convince himself that indeed he had worth, that he was part of humanity and not what he feared…He 's not an animal. **

**He opened the doors of the hotel with new vigour that he hasn't felt in weeks. He was about to proclaim his victory and claim the new realization towards his redemption when he saw Willow's face. Her face was swollen from the tears she had cried and her eyes were glistening with tears that she hasn't shed yet. But he knew…he knew from the depths of his being that the world will never be the same again.**

**"Buffy it's Buffy…"**

**Later.**

**Angel was blankly looking at the wall while Willow chokingly retells the story. Cordelia putting her arms around her ex-classmate as a sign of comfort and support. He hears everything as if he is in a dream. Willow's words are echoing in his head. **

** Please if there is a God. Let me wake up. Let this all be a bad dream. Please this cannot be happening. She is supposed to be safe. She has a higher purpose. I sacrificed my happiness…and hers… for our destiny. How can she be gone? **

**"Buffy saved us…she saved the world. Glory is an actually God. An evil god vanished from her dimension. She was searching for the Key, which was to open the portal between our world and hers. We were fighting her because the opening of the portal would have caused the destruction of our world. We found out that the Key was actually Dawn, Buffy's sister. We tried everything…even Spike helped out."**

**Willow slowly starts to cry openly again.**

**"Willow, it's alright just take it slow" Wesley says trying to comfort her.**

**"Glory didn't stop until she found the Key and Buffy was not going to lose her sister. She fought with all her strength, she honed in all the training she had done. You should have seen her she was terrific. Yes she showed weakness but at the end she overcame them to save the sister who wasn't really her sister after all. It didn't matter to her…or to us Dawn was a part of our lives and we were going to defend her. We were winning…by working together we all gave 110. My wicca powers are stronger than they ever were and Xander, Anya, Spike were just as incredible. We were working as a team. But it was not enough…"**

**"I guess just the fact we are here today…that you guys won…right?" Cordelia questioned.**

**"Well yes but we paid a really high price. Our goal was to get Dawn back before Glory started the ritual to get the portals open. We almost made it but some of Dawn's blood was shed and it started… The division between the dimensions were collapsing…the only way to close it was with blood…Dawn's blood. I think Buffy realized what her visions were about, what the first slayer told her. Dawn was made from her so both of their blood was one and the same…"Willow sobbing again had to stop and drink a glass of water. Her hand trembling as she reached for the glass that Gunn placed on the coffee table for her.**

**Blankly staring at the wall Angel's eyes hold all the emotions that he is repressing. He has not moved since Willow started her tale about why she was there. If anyone looked into his eyes they would have wept from all the emotions his eyes held. **

**"Buffy…she jumped…right into the vortex. The pain that she suffered must have been horrendous. I just hope that it didn't take long…She did it for Dawn…and all of her loved ones. She sacrificed herself for the world. I can't believe she is the same person that doubted her calling of being the slayer. At the end she became the person we all knew she was…a hero."**

**Willow's voice slowly ends in a whisper. The room is in total silence. Angel could hear every ones' heartbeats and slow intake of breath. It was deafening to his ears. He felt as if the walls were closing around him and that the floor was giving way. He has to escape …he had to run.**

**"ANGEL! Wait…"**

**Angel ran and he kept on running. If he had breath in his body his lungs would have been burning before he stopped. He looked around and he realized that he ran across town. He was on top of a hill overlooking Los Angeles. **

**He looks down at his hand where he wore a ring. He has never taken it off. He gave Buffy an identical one for her 17th birthday. It seemed so long ago but at the same time it felt just like yesterday. It was during a time before everything happened…Before he became Angelus (his former un-souled self); before he was sent to hell by Buffy, to save the world (as usual); before they found out they could never be together; before the sacrifices they both made; before the day that was taken back where Angel was human again and Buffy was finally by his side. He sacrificed their happiness because the Powers That Be foretold that by staying human the strength of the warriors of destiny were cut in half. He needed his vampire powers to help Buffy fight evil in the world. But at the end Buffy was still dead…was it all a cruel joke? They can never win? They scarified living normal lives and for what? Buffy was still gone…**

** Buffy cannot be dead. She is the sunlight in my life. She is the purpose of my redemption. I have worked so hard in regaining my humanity so that I could be with her. We both fight the evils of this world without any recognition except from a handful of friends and family. Normalcy is a word that never passes through our lips but we go on and survive. This cannot be happening my soul feels empty and I'm lost. She is gone and I feel darkness covering me. **

**Angel looks up towards the sky and he can smell the day coming. It will be sunlight soon and he didn't care. He raises his arms towards the sky and yells.**

**"BUFFY!"**

**He closes his eyes and waits…He waits for the end and hopefully they can finally be together even in death.**

**"Angel…no you can not let it end this way. You are a hero and hero's don't die like this…"**

**Angel opens his eyes and turns around. He heard a voice…Buffy's voice. Nothing is there except a sudden warm breath that caresses his face. He inhales and shock registers on his face. That scent…it belongs to her…it smells like warm vanilla.**

**"Buffy?"**

**The breeze stirs up again.**

**"Beloved you can not end your life like this…not even for me. You are a honourable warrior. You will tarnish my memory and the love we have for each other if you so this. Live…please…live for me…and one day we will be together at last."**

**"How can I live without you in my life? I feel so empty and I no longer have a purpose."**

**"Your purpose is still the same. The things you do are not for me…they are for you. You need to feel human again and by doing good deeds you get closer to your goal. Your wish …will be granted one day. I hoped I would have been here to see it…But now I'll just be happy to know that it will happen."**

**"Buffy please I want to be with you"**

**"You will be someday…but just not right now. Be strong…Live…"**

**The breeze suddenly stops as it suddenly came.**

**"Buffy?Buffy?"**

**The smell of vanilla clings to Angel's clothes and in a way he knows that Buffy will always be by his side.**

**Angel looks towards the sky again and says to the wind, "Sorry not today…I still have battles to face…"**

**He turns around and walks towards home but in the back of his mind he wonders if things will get easier or will there be a burden on his soul forever. He has lost a part of his soul and he still feels as if it's the end of his world…**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Until We Meet Again

THE SUN ALWAYS RISES

THE SUN ALWAYS RISES

** **

**Chapter two:Until We Meet Again**

** **

**Written by: Twinstar**

** **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss**

**This is the second part to my series.It takes place after the season 5 finale of Buff and the season 2 finale of Angel.**

** **

**I dedicate this to Mystic 'cause if it wasn't for her this would never have gotten written.**

** **

**Angel is dealing with Buffy's death but he still can't let go…maybe he doesn't have to.**

** **

***Indicates the thoughts of either Angel or Buffy.**

** **

**Song lyrics: Fisher "I Will Love You" **

**Backstreet Boys "Friends Never Say"**

**Mariah Carey "Never Forget"**

**Anne Murray "You Needed Me"**

**Take That "Holing Back The Tears"**

**LeAnn Rimes "How Do I Live"**

**Plus One "My Friend"**

****

****

**I enjoy feedback so please indulge me at [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]**

** **

**ENJOY!**

** **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

** **

**"Where is Angel?We have to leave right now if we don't want to be late," Cordelia looking around the hotel lobby.**

** **

**"You can probably find him where he has been since he found out about Buffy." Wesley answers back. "I'll go up and tell him that we should be on our way."**

** **

**Wesley slowly walks up the stairs and heads towards the top of the building were Angel would be hopelessly looking into the night.He dreaded the thought of seeing his friend because lately if you gaze into Angel's eyes you would feel unbelievable cold and emptiness.From the moment that they learned that Buffy died Angel became a shell of his former self.He was now truly the walking dead.He hasn't even attempted his offbeat humour anymore.Once again returning into his brooding angst self and maybe even sunken deeper now that his love has gone.**

** **

*** Look at those people down there not having a clue that the end of the world was at their doorstep and about to destroy their lives.They will never know the sacrifices that had to take place so that humankind would still exist.A beautiful young woman will never get the recognition of being the world's saviour.And I will never get the chance to tell her that nothing has changed.I still love her and I always will.Time, distance and even death will not change that fact. * **

** **

**Since that day that Willow came to Los Angeles to tell the news of Buffy's death, as the result of fight Glory and resealing the vortex between dimensions, Angel has not been the same.He's being haunted by memories, regrets and might of beens, which shared one face, the Slayers'.He has been the shadow of his former self and not engaging in conversation with the exception of a word or two. The only time he showed emotion was when he ran out into the night after Willow finished her story.Everyone was worried that he would do something foolish, like welcoming the daylight.It was touch and go for a few minutes when he barely made it back before the first rays of morning appeared.No one knew how close Angel got to ending his "life" and what made him alter his mind.**

** **

**"Umm Angel I know this is hard for you but if we want to be on schedule we have to leave now for Sunnydale," Wesley quietly interrupting Angel's thoughts.**

** **

**Not saying a word Angel turns around and heads towards the stairs.**

** **

**Cordelia and Gunn waiting quietly in the lobby for them to return.Slowly walking towards Angel's car Cordelia holds both Gunn's and Wesley's hands for support while Angel trails behind.The trip to Sunnydale felt longer than usual and done in unsettling silence.**

** **

*** * ***

** **

**The funeral arranged to be held at night to accommodate Angel and Spike and in a way it seemed right.Buffy's loved ones would say their final good-byes during the hours where Buffy flourished by doing the job a slayer was destined to do.The grievers attending were just a handful but they were the ones that mattered, they were a part of her family.All 12 mourners with heads bent around the grave.Spike luckily found a priest who knew the secrets of the world of demons and what special purpose Buffy served.Earlier during the day the official burial was held with Buffy's father, who still didn't know the special job his daughter did for the world, in attendance.The service held now was the one for her real family members and it was comforting for them.They can all say their good-byes without hiding the truth of the importance of the occasion.Eerily demon activity was not happening this night as if in their own way the demons were paying tribute to a worthy foe.**

** **

**"We gather here to celebrate the life of a unique and special person.She was never thanked for the duty she was bound to do and to the countless lives she saved.All her life she fought for humankind and even with regrets and doubts about her calling she overcame all obstacles.We as her family are here tonight to celebrate her live rather than her death."The priest solemnly speaks and indicated that each should take a turn to pay their final respects.**

** **

**Giles slowly steps forward taking off his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye.He places a white rose and a beautifully carved stake he lovingly made onto the grave. **

** **

**"When we met five years ago my first reaction was that you were not cut out for the job but you proved me wrong.Time after time you have showed me what being a hero is all about.You have grown even past my expectations and you were the best slayer there ever was.With your own sense of style and finesse you showed them all.You are no longer my student but a daughter as well.Goodbye and God bless…"**

** **

**I won't see you smile**

**And I won't hear you**

**Laugh anymore.**

**Every night**

**I won't see you**

**Walk through that door.**

** **

**'Cause time wasn't on**

**Your side**

**It isn't right**

**I can't say I love you **

**It's too late to **

**Tell you**

**But I really need**

**You to know**

** **

**No, I'll never forget you**

**I'll never let you out of my heart**

**You will always be here with me**

**I'll hold on to the memories…**

** **

**A warm breeze of the night envelops the party of mourners and a hint of vanilla in the air could be smelled.Angel suddenly lifts his head and closes his eyes as if trying to make the sensation linger.He opens his eyes and murmurs to himself, "You are here…"**

** **

**Xander shakily walks towards the grave his arms wrapped around his fiancée Anya.Death was new to the recently humanized demon and she was still trying to soak everything in.Just a month before she experienced death of a close one for the first time when they buried Buffy's mother, Joyce.And now they were burying the daughter and she thought that was unjust and unfair.If she ever got powers back the first thing she would do was to protect her loved ones.Anya meets the gaze of Xander and gives him a bittersweet smile.Xander takes the white rose that he was clutching in his hand and places it on the freshly turned mound of dirt along with dog tags from his "army days".**

** **

**"Buf…when I first met you in High school I never thought such a beautiful girl will make friends with a geek like me.While others put me down you had a way to make me feel better.I could always make you smile and laugh which you definitely needed in your line of work.You made me feel useful and needed and I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for my Buffinator.I will miss you my friend…"**

** **

**There isn't much I haven't shared**

**With you along the road**

**And through it all **

**There'll always be**

**Tomorrow's episode.**

** **

**Suddenly that isn't true**

**There's another avenue**

**Beckoning the great divide**

**Ask no questions take no side.**

** **

**Who's to say who's right or wrong?**

**Whose course is braver run?**

**Still we are have always been**

**Will ever be as one.**

** **

**What is done has been done for the best**

**Though the mist in my eyes might suggest**

**Just a little confusion about what I'd lose**

**Girl if I stared over**

**I'd know I would choose.**

** **

**The same joy the same sadness**

**Each step of the way**

**That fought me and taught me**

**That friends never say…goodbye.**

** **

**The gentle breeze is still stirring and strangely everyone is not cold.The air is caressing their cheeks and they feel safe and comforted.Angel wonders if anyone feels the presence of Buffy, her essence all around them.When he looks to all the faces in the circle she knows that Buffy in her way is here to comfort her friends and loved ones.Even in death she is protecting them. **

** **

**Willow holding hands with Tara takes her turn to say goodbye to her beloved friend.She too has while rose to place by Buffy's grave and added a pencil as a memory to the first days when she learned witchcraft.**

** **

**"I'm not going to say good bye…because I can't just yet… maybe never.As your best friend I always thought I was a sidekick to you and nothing more.But over the years you have encouraged me to follow my calling.When I doubted my abilities and myself you were the one to help me find my inner strength. We have gone through a lot together you and I.Don't worry the Scooby gang will still be here to fight your cause.You taught me that people with unique powers have responsibilities to keep everyone safe.I will have to learn to stand on my own…I Love you."**

** **

**We are standing at the crossroads**

**And now it's time**

**For you to go your way**

**And me to go mine**

**I will pray the Lord **

**Will keep you safe**

**Until the day I see your face again.**

** **

**My friend**

**We have been through so much**

**And you have been my Godsend**

**With your sure and steady love**

**My friend**

**You know I will be there**

**If you ever need**

**'Cause you've always**

**Been a friend to me. **

** **

**I may travel the world over**

**But one thing I know for sure**

**One day this road will lead me**

**Back 'round to your door**

**I will pray the Lord**

**Will keep you safe**

**Some bonds are just too strong**

**To break in the end.**

** **

**Angel looks toward Buffy's sister Dawn.**

*** My beloved died to save you and the world.She loved you even when she knew that you were not her sister after all.Monks to keep the Key safe from the hands of Glory placed the memories of you in Buffy and everyone else.But Buffy still protected you even with her very life and I…understand that.Like me I would die for the ones I loved too.I wish I was here to protect her but we make decisions that we cannot take back.I have to live with another "what could have been" memory.This cannot be the end for Buffy and me? There must be a way to make this better?There must be something I can do…***

** **

**Dawn with her head up and erect takes her turn to say something to her sister.The only sign that she is having trouble with her emotions is the slight tremor of her hand when she places a rose and a picture of her family.The smiling faces of Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce their mother with their arms around each other during happier times.**

** **

**"Buffy I remember all the memories I had with you and mom.Especially the ones were I would sneak into your room and when you found out you would yell at me Mom would come in and act as our referee.I'll always cherish them.Thank you for saving me.No matter if our memories are not real they are to me… and I'll always be your sister.My only hope is that I grow up like you…strong, kind, loving and with friends and love ones like yours." **

** **

**At that moment a gentle gust of warm air stroked Dawn's cheek and the smell of vanilla grew stronger.Dawn places a hand onto her cheek and smiles.**

** **

**"Don't worry about me.Your friends will take care of me…they are family"**

** **

**It's a constant fight**

**To get through each day and night**

**It's war between **

**The present and the past**

**And the face that's in my mind **

**Every time I close my eyes**

**What's the reason, what's the answer?**

**How long will this last?**

** **

**So I'm not holding back**

**The tears anymore**

**Trying to escape the heartache**

**Trying to escape emotion**

**No, I'm not holding back**

**The tears anymore**

**Yesterday's my memory**

**Reminding me of all the time**

**I depended on you.**

** **

**Angel inhales the sent in the air and closes his eyes and makes a vow that he'll be there for Dawn as well.When he opened his eyes again Angel's surprised to see Dawn hugging Spike and him going forward to take his turn to say his last words to Buffy.**

** **

**Spike still wounded from the fight and from the torturing he received from Glory limps closer to the grave.He has changed the most in the shortest period of time, every since he was rendered helpless from harming humans.He became an important part of the Scooby gang and to Buffy's life.Buffy tried her best to get rid of him but he kept coming back or she would eventually seek him out for help.They started off as the best of enemies and then became the worst of friends.For a vampire with no soul he exhibits love and devotion very well just because he was in love with a slayer.He promised Buffy that he was going to keep Dawn safe until the end of the world…and he meant it.**

** **

**He takes a nicely wrapped package out of his black jacket pocket and gently lays it with the rest of the roses and objects already on the mound.No one knows that in the package is the blue sweater he stole from Buffy's room and no one hears when he whispers, "Just in case in get cold…I love you pet I really do…I thank you for everything but I'll always wish…um I guess the poof knew what he was feeling after all."He then places a blood red rose unto the grave among the white ones.The rich colour stands out among the purity of the white but in an ironic way it signifies Spike's whole relationship with Buffy and with the gang and somehow it seems right.**

** **

**"Blood is life…" Spike murmurs and walks back towards Dawn.**

** **

**I cried a tear**

**You wiped it dry **

**I was confused**

**You cleared my mind**

**I sold my soul**

**You bought it back for me**

**And held the earth **

**You gave me dignity**

**Somehow you needed me**

** **

**You held my hand**

**It was cold and I was lost you took me home**

**You gave me love**

**That I was at the end**

**I turned my life**

**Back into truth again**

**You even called me**

** **

**After a few minutes of silence the priest looks around and states," If everyone is finished saying their final respects I would like to conclude the services?"**

** **

**Giles looks over to Angel who is solemnly looking at the tombstone and making movement that he wanted to have a turn.Sensing that Angel would prefer to say his goodbyes privately Giles signals to the priest to proceed.**

** **

**"I can see and hear that Buffy Anne Summers was very well loved and will be greatly missed by her family.I conclude this service and might I add that I believe she will never be forgotten" The priest shakes everyone's hand and everyone slowly walks out of the graveyard.**

****

**Slowly everyone starts to hug everyone else and all are in agreement to meet back at the magic shop.Xander and Anya; Willow and Tara; Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn; Dawn and Giles with Spike tagging along in behind solemnly leave the cemetery to seek comfort in each other's company.A strong gust of wind suddenly erupts as if saying goodbye.**

** **

**A solitaire figure is left alone by the grave.Angel looks up into the sky and lets out a heart-wrenching scream.He walks over to the tombstone and traces the letters of his beloved's name.**

** **

*** We always knew how tentative our lives are.The history of a slayer surviving to an old age was very seldom.It was a hazard of the occupation but I never realized how much it would hurt.When I came here when you buried your mom I would never have thought I would visit again so soon for another death.Not seeing you day after day made it easier for both of us in dealing with our feelings but after that night I realized that things would never change.I will always love you till the end of time.I don't know how I'm going to live without you?As a vampire I can live forever but I'd rather die tomorrow than live for eternity without you here with me.I can feel you are here with me and the smell of vanilla will always remind me of you.I understand that you want me to live…to live for my redemption and myself.But I always pictured coming back to you. ***

** **

**Angel takes something out of his duster pocket and places it on the tombstone.A rose made out of chocolate and Angel chuckles for the first time in days," I just wanted to let you know how much, that day that never was, meant to me.I'll always treasure those moments when everything was perfect…"**

** **

**How do I?**

**Get through the night without you?**

**If I had to live without you,**

**What kind of live would that be?**

** **

**Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold,**

**You're my world, my heart, my soul,**

**If you ever leave,**

**Baby you would take away everything good in my life.**

** **

**Angel about to leave hears footsteps heading towards him.He turns around in a flash and comes face to face with someone who changed his life's direction so long ago.The very person who introduced Buffy into his world,**

** **

**"Whistler what are you doing here?"**

** **

**Taking off his hat to pay his respects to Buffy Whistler pats the cool marble and says," Little lady you took us all by surprise." **

** **

**Then he turns his attention towards Angel and asks, "Angel the Powers That Be want to know how badly do you want her back?"**

** **

**A warm wind blows a circular path around Angel enveloping him like a blanket.He looks shocked for a moment and suddenly complete understanding hits him making him smile.**

** **

**"Buffy until we meet again…"**

** **

** **

**-To be continued-**

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	3. Second Chances

THE SUN ALWAYS RISES

THE SUN ALWAYS RISES

Chapter Three: Second Chances

Written by Twinstar

Just when Angel thought Buffy was gone from him forever, he finds out there may be way to bring her back.

This happens after the season 5 finale of Buffy and season 2 finale of Angel.

Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this "could happen" story of mine and just like me couldn't wait to know what really happens.

ENJOY!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The warm wind caresses Angel's cheek in a kiss and the hint of vanilla lingers in the air.

"What are you saying Whistler?Buffy isn't dead after all?"

Angel looks into the eyes of the demon that in some ways brought Angel and Buffy together all those years ago.During a time in his life where he lost direction of his life and was wandering the earth as a shadow of his former self, Whistler gave Angel a purpose to live…Buffy.After Angel was cursed with a soul he was bombarded with guilt and remorse for all the innocent lives he feed on.He had to live with the shame of the crimes he committed when he turned into a vampire.He was not able to take another human live once his soul came back to him.He lived off rats and other vermin just to stay alive.But once Whistler showed him Buffy, his Angel, he knew the path of his redemption lied in her hands.Once he helped her defend the weak and helpless then he was on the road back to humanity. Where he could live with all the atrocities he had committed and really live again. 

"No Mate she is dead.But the Powers that Be have a way to get her back if you are willing…to help out.If you remember what they said to you when you asked for their help during 'the day that never was'?"

Whistler walking back and forth looking at the flowers and mementoes left on the grave.

"Angel really.I never pictured you as a sentimental type and with a bit of whimsy too."Whistler pointing to the chocolate rose Angel left near the tombstone.

"How do you know about that?"Angel asked running his hands through his hair in wonder.

"You think that the Powers would let their prize commodities live their lives without peeping occasionally to see what they are up to?"

"Do they really?"

"Sure thing bucko.When you turned human for that one day and had your…pleasure.They were surprised that once you had the knowledge that eventually Buffy would die if the power of the two weren't enforced that you two stayed apart. You sacrificed being human so that your powers as a vampire could protect her.You alone had that information and you still stayed away from her… so in the large scheme of things you are responsible for her death.You and the slayer are not meant to be apart…so now you know the consequences."

"We tried…you know… but every time we were together it was like a moth to a flame.We knew the consequences if we achieved ultimate happiness and I was never going to let that evil side of me out again…even for her."

"That's you're problem Angel-boy.You just assume.You take all the weight of the world unto your shoulders and don't let anyone help you.Oh sure you let people help you fight the demons and all but when it comes anything that deals with your heart you get all macho." Whistler jabbing his finger to the area where his heart use to beat.

"I'm the reason that Buffy is dead?I am aren't I?I never thought of the Oracles words to me until now.That the power of the two is stronger than the powers of the one, together Buffy and I are be a formable team and that it is our destiny. I desperately wanted to forget that day when I was truly happy so I subconsciously put it in the back of my mind." 

"I never thought you would face up with the responsibility that you were a large part of why Buffy died?I thought I would be here forever trying to reason with you…the Powers are surprised with you again.You have grown…Maybe you did need that time away from her to grow?But now the Powers want things to be as they should be.They want the Warriors back…"

Angel starts pacing around the grave and he stops suddenly when a gust of wind hits his face.He slowly puts his hand onto his cheek. "Beloved…did you hear that?I haven't lost you after all."

"Now Angel you have the responsibility to make this happen or not to happen.They can only send you back once…so if you screw up…the outcome can not be changed again."

"So the Powers want Buffy and me to stay together?But what happens to my soul…I can't stay just friends with her?Or is that another cross I have to bear?Am I meant to live eternity being with the one I love and not being with her as well?Are we meant to live as the sun and moon for the rest of our lives?Is that our reward for our services to the almighty Powers?"Angel kicks the grass beneath his feet and says the last words with a sarcastic voice.

"You play the angst hero so well…but the Powers are not that cruel even for higher beings.Do you think they would let a little thing as a clause in your curse, be the downfall to their plan?Once you set everything right again you don't need to worry about turning into Angelus again.The Powers actually like the idea of an army of super beings, if you know what I mean.But I am getting ahead of myself you have to be human for that.The only thing I can say is that in the near future you will be rewarded, just like the prophecy you found a ways back.Don't worry you will still be able to protect your love."

Angel's mind's whirling with all the possibilities that Whistler stated.He's going to get all the dreams he has dreamt about come true and he just wanted to get it all started.The day started as if it was all coming to an end but now it was just the beginning.

"What do I do?"

"You will be sent back in time.I don't know when so be prepared.You will remember everything…only you…so this will be another memory you alone will remember.This will help you choose the right path or hinder you…it's your choice.The only thing I want to stress to you and this is from me, man.In the past, decisions were made wrongly because you didn't ask for help especially from Buffy.Yes, you want to protect her but she has grown up a lot since you last seen her.Your relationship won't last if you don't think of her as a partner.She also deserves to put her two cents worth when dealing with your future together.So don't run off half cocked when obstacles are in your way, the best force happens when you work as a team.If you need to forget anything just don't forget that advice I give to you.You may have lived for hundreds of years but when it comes to relationships…you have a lot still to learn."

Angel looks down at the tombstone and touches the words inscribed on it.

"Buffy I swear I'm not going to let this happen.I need you in my life…always"

"Old man are you up for the task?"

"Ready.I'm ready for second chances…"

The tingling sensation started from the tips of Angel's fingers and travels to the rest of his body.The intensity grows until he feels as if his whole body's staring to burn up.He raises his head towards the night sky and with one loud scream he disappears into nothingness…

* * *

"How's forever?Does forever work for you?"

Angel's vision comes back into focus and looks into the face he never thought he would see again.He gives his head a little shake and looks around.He's sitting under a tree with Buffy in his arms.Ironically this is the same spot where he stood with the others to say their final good-byes to her.But this time…it will be different Angel swears to him-self with an oath that reaches his very being. Her warmth that radiates from her body penetrates through his clothes and he gives her shoulders a little squeeze.He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, the scent of vanilla filling his senses.

Angel takes Buffy's face between his hands and stares into her blue eyes and into her soul. "Forever…that's not enough. I am here to stay with you for always…"

THE BEGINNING…


End file.
